Harry Potter sets the record straight
by wulfler
Summary: A short story about Harry setting the record straight about Albus and the others


Disclaimer: I am just borrowing the characters. JKR owns them.

**Harry reveals his thoughts.**

Hi! Most of you know who I am. For those of you who don't, my name is Harry James Potter and at the urging of Hermione, I have decided to reveal a few things. (Man she can be stubborn about some things. Ouch! Not so hard, love.)

First off, yeah I did finally manage to end Tom Riddle's reign of terror, but I couldn't have done it without the help of several people, including a certain someone.

Now, I know most of you are thinking why am I writing this, since I am mostly portrayed as being shy or unassuming. Well, Hermione was surfing around the Internet a while back and came across several fanfiction websites. She read most of the stories on them in a matter of days and she laughed at most of them. Some of them were very funny to her and others not so funny.

Once she had shown me these sites and I read some of her favorite ones, she finally convinced me that I needed to get some things out of the way. Reveal some of my thoughts and truths as I see them. So here we go.

Ok, **Professor Ablus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**. (Is it Wulfric or Wilfric, I can never remember properly.) Some say the greatest wizard of the age. The most powerful leader of the Light. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, ETC, ETC. Yeah, he had a lot of titles and commanded a lot of respect.

Others say that he became my surrogate grandfather and tutored me in defeating Riddle. Some say that he was a master manipulator and people only saw what he wanted them to see. A relatively small amount of people know the truth, me being one of them.

He was a master manipulator. Was he a kind person? Yes he was. Did he give people second chances when they didn't really deserve it? Absolutely. But when it came to me, he lost sight of everything. Once that blasted prophecy was made, my feelings and happiness became secondary to his ability to control me.

It was because of him, that I was placed in living hell for most of my life instead of letting me live with Sirius. It is because of him that I really didn't have any major time with my godfather or anyone else that I should have contact with.

Albus was the one who cast the Fedilus Charm on my parents, so he knew that Sirius was not the Secret Keeper and that Wormtail was. As Chief Warlock, he could have at anytime demanded a review of Sirius' case and held a trial to clear Sirius' name. He didn't. Keeping me under his thumb was his top priority.

Yes, Dumbledore was a great man and wizard, but he was also a manipulative old bastard who controlled my life until I defeated Tom Riddle. It was after all for the "Greater Good."

(It has taken me several years and the help of some very special people for me to finally get this out in the open. So please bear with me.)

Moving on. **Severus Snape**

Potions Master, Spy, Death Eater, Bully and other things.

He hated me from the start, from the first time that he saw me and realized that I looked exactly like my father. What galled him the most was that I have my mother's eyes. Yes he was in love with my mother from an early age, but couldn't stand the fact that she didn't really return the favor.

He was a petty cruel man who tried to take out his dissatisfaction with his life on me because he owed me a life debt. Well, my father actually, but it was transferred to me when dad died. He just couldn't handle the fact that his nemesis saved his life and now he owed him a life debt.

Plus based on his Patronus, I would say he had a thing for my dad. Remember, Patronuses are complimentary if a married couple cast them. I have been told that since my dad's was a stag, my mum's was a doe. Hmm, Snape's was a doe. I will just leave you to decide on that one.

And no, no of my children are named after either of them.

**The Malfoys and LaStranges**

Here is a little known fact: When I killed Tommy boy, all marked Death Eaters died too. The reason being, after much study of the Dark Mark, is that it linked the life force and magic of each branded person who wore the Mark to Riddle.

So this means that both Lucius and Draco both died right after Riddle did. With this undeniable proof that the Malfoys supported the Dark Lord, the Ministry heavily fined the Malfoy estate, basically wiping it out financially and the Malfoy line was ended. Pit, that.

This left Narcissa in a bad way. After talking it over with several people, I decided to make her a Black again and one of my Wards. I did this because she never really believed in the rhetoric that Riddle was spewing. Also, because I needed an advisor on the whole PureBlood thing and she is well versed in politics and economics.

It's a win-win situation. She keeps most of her status in the Wizarding Society and I get a permanent advisor who is sworn to help out in anyway that she can.

Since Bellatrix never had any children with her husband and neither did her brother-in-law, the Lastrange line has been ended.

On a curious note, both families were somehow linked to the Black Family. So those titles and Family lines now belong to me. Quite a twist huh?

**The Purebloods**

With the fall of Riddle, about two thirds of the male Pureblood population of the Wizarding World were wiped out. Those that are left were the Neutrals and those of the Light side. So as you can see, this leaves the Purebloods with a major problem: not enough Pureblood males to keep the Lines going like they wanted them too.

Don't get me wrong, there are still those who think that since their Family has been around for a really long time that that practically makes them royalty and that they have more magic than either Half-Bloods or Muggleborns. There are also a lot of unmarked supporters still out there.

Um, no it doesn't.

I have looked at the OWL and NEWT scores for the last century and a half. Those who pride themselves on the purity of their Blood usually have some of the lowest scores and are mediocre wizards and witches. These lines also produce the most Squibs. If they want to continue their lines, they are going to either have to start marrying Half-Bloods and Muggleborns. Either that or start up some Marriage Contracts with some of Europe's Pureblood lines from the continent.

I really don't much care much either way.

**The Goblins and other Magical Creatures**

OK, yes, I did use a dragon to escape for Gringotts during the Horcrux Hunt and they were rightly angry with me. In order to settle the situation, I met with the Director of Gringotts on neutral ground, I also asked him to bring along Griphook and the Sword of Gryffindor. Once I had explained to him why I had done what I had done and how it affected his bank in the long run, he accepted the fact that I did what I had to do in order end the Tom's reign of terror. I also agreed to pay for the needed repairs and training of a new dragon. It is only fair.

As far as Griphook is concerned, well here is how that went. We had made a deal, he broke. When I explained to the Director exactly what type of deal we had made and how Griphook had broken it, the Director was not very happy. I haven't seen Griphook since.

I also mentioned that since I am a direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor, I and my heirs would be able to call for the Sword in time of need no matter how well secured the Sword was. He didn't like it but accepted the fact that it would happen. I made an agreement that if that happened, the Sword would be returned to the Goblins for safe keeping.

It was a very tense and intense meeting, but it needed to be done. I am happy that I did it. It also garnered a lot of respect for myself from the Goblins. I won't say that we are friends, more like allies.

As for the rest of the Magical Creatures, I have spent a pretty good portion of my time since then getting laws changed and passed in regards to rights of Goblins, Centaurs, House Elfs and other magical creatures. It's one of the only times that I really like using my fame for something.

**The Dursleys**

Contrary to popular belief, I did get revenge on the Dursleys.

I found out that I own Grunnings out right. A thorough check my Goblin accountants, revealed that Vernon had been embezzling from the company for years. Also, the stipend that he received monthly for my keeping was not spent on me. He is currently incarcerated at one of the Queen's prisons for the next 20 years. The reason for the long sentence was because during the trial, it came out about the abuse that I had suffered at his hands.

Dudley is also in prison, not for as long his father. He is in jail for what he and his gang did while growing up. Something about extortion, sexual assault, rape and other things. I think he got 15 years.

Even though Petunia hates magic in every way, shape and form, we have kind of come to an agreement on some things. We sat down one day and had a very long heart to heart conversation. Most of what we discussed came out at Vernon's trial. The finer points are this:

She is a Squib, that is why she hates magic.

Vernon abused her too, badly.

We are still working on everything, but we are getting better. She is also on probation for not reporting the abuse.

**The Weasleys and Others**

The Weasley Clan survived the War intact.

Fred did not die at the Battle of Hogwarts, but he was very badly injured. He, George, Angelina and Alicia all run the joke shop together. They held a joint wedding. It was marvelous. They have children together already and are expecting more.

Mr. Weasley is now part of the Minister's personal staff. He still has a lot of fun playing with Muggle technology. Mrs. Weasley is beyond herself the happiness because she is now a grandmother and has several grand babies to take care of.

Bill and Fluer have three children already and anther on the way. Bill is still working for Gringotts, but he might be transferring to Hogwarts as a teacher soon. Fluer is also working at Gringotts. She is part of the Public Relations and Wizarding Affairs department. They are very happy.

Charlie is finally getting married to a very nice young lady who he works with at the Dragon Preserve. They already have a child on the way. The wedding is set for June.

Ron is doing well. He is the starting Keeper for the Chudley Canons. It is because of him that they have finally started having winning seasons. They've had several in fact. He and Luna started dating after the Battle of Hogwarts. They married once he got the starting Keeper's position. They have four kids, three boys and one lovely little girl.

**The Lupins and Tonks**

Remus and Nym survived the final battle, but her injuries were so severe that she had to retire from the Auror Corps. They both work at Hogwarts as professors. Remus teaches DADA, while Nym assists in both DADA and Potions.

Little Teddy is growing like a weed. He did not get 'little furry problem' that his dad suffers from, but he is a Metamorph like his mom. He now has two little sisters and I think that Nym is pregnant again.

They are both incredibly happy and content.

**Neville Longbottom**

Neville got his revenge for his parents. He is the one who killed Bellatrix, not Mrs. Weasley. Since then, he has married Hannah Abbot. They make a very nice couple.

Neville is now the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts. Hannah runs an apothecary and all of the supplies come from Neville's green houses.

They currently have two kids, a boy and a girl.

**The Potters**

Ok, now for what has been going on with me and mine.

After Sirius's will reading I found out several things.

First was Dumbledore's manipulations and how deep they went. He put a block on my magic and a block on my Metamorph abilities. His explanations for the blocks was that since I was living in a Muggle area, my magic and ability had to be restrained in order for me to blend in better. It does make sense in a way, but it also opened me up for the abuse that Vernon and Dudley heaped on me. I and several others think it was that it would look like he had freed me from these blocks after he felt I was ready to face Tom, there by indebting myself to him.

Second was that I am the last Scion of three Houses - Gryffindor and Potter by blood and Black because Sirius made me his Heir. I also found out that there were two outstanding marriage contracts, two for House Potter and one for House Black. Another thing I found out was that I would have to have a wife for each House that I am the Head of. There was no way around it.

To help out with this, I turned to my best friend, Hermione. We quickly drew up a list of what had to be done. It looked something like this:

1: Defeat Tom Riddle

2: Survive

3: Contact the people involved in the marriage contracts

4: Execute the contracts

5: Produce Heirs in line with the Head of House clauses

6: Make it all work

So I needed wife for each House plus the marriage contracts. I already knew who I wanted to be Lady Gryffindor – Hermione. She is the only one who stuck by me through everything. Not even Ron can say that. He still gets jealous sometimes.

When I asked her to be Lady Gryffindor, well let's just say her response was not exactly what I expected. I think a 'squee' was heard followed by a crushing hug and a kiss that still brings a smile to my face when I think about it.

We currently have four children, two boys and twin girls. The oldest is named after mine and Hermione's dads, James Andrew Potter. He has my looks but his mum's eyes and brains. Sirius Remus is our second son. He has Hermione's hair but my eyes and is fearless on a broom. A Seeker if there ever was one.

Our twin daughters are Lily and Sarah. Both are named after our mums. The only thing that they got from me is my Metamorph abilities. Everything else is from Hermione. James and Sirius have it to a minor degree.

We are in 'negotiations' for another.

One of the Potter contracts was with the Weasleys. Ginny got her wish, she is now Lady Potter and she enjoys every minute of it.

Together, we have three children, all boys. She wants to keep trying for a girl. I have no problem with that. Jason and Arthur are full Metamorphs like me, while Bill is all Weasley.

The other House Potter contract is with the Bones. Since Susan is the last of her House, we decided that our children would be named Potter Bones. Right now we only have two, a boy and girl. We both want a third one. The daughter was named after Amelia, her aunt. I think it is fitting. She acts just like her aunt. The boy is named after George Weasley. I swear he acts just like him, pranks and all.

The contract that came with the House Black was with the House of Greengrass. I don't know what happened in the past, but that contract was basically written so that Daphne would have just been given to whoever was the current Lord Black 'for services rendered.' I would hate to think what would have happened to her if Malfoy had gotten a hold of this contract.

Daphne it turns out is a very nice Lady, and I mean Lady in every since of the word. She was brought up in a Pureblood home. Her title is Lady Black and she is quite an asset. She knows this Pureblood stuff inside and out. With her and Narcissa, we manage ok.

With Daphne, it's different. She just loves being pregnant, being part of a large family and taking care of the children. Who knew that the Ice Queen of Slytherin would be such an earth mother. She takes after Mrs. Weasley.

Together, we have seven children and she wants more. We currently have four girls and three boys. Our oldest is Justin, good thing too, since the Black Family title can only be inherited by a male. Next is Emily, after her mum. Followed by the hell twins, Fred and Harry. Imagine the Weasely twins with my Metamorph abilities and power. (Ouch! Its true Daph and you know it! Love you, too.) The next is the Megan and Chloe, they are spitting images of their mother. Metamorphs too. The current baby of the family is little Tracy, she is a full blown Metamorph like me.

By now you are wondering how we make this all work, right? Well, we had to do a bonding ceremony in order to get rid of all of jealous feelings and petty disagreements the come with so many living together. So we are basically linked forever and we wouldn't have it any other way.

Hermione works for Ministry as the main person dealing with all of the different magical creatures and is researching a cure for Remus. They all trust her. Ginny plays Quidditch professionally as a Seeker. She's damn good. Susan also works at the Ministry with Arthur as his assistant. Daphne prefers to be home raising the kids and she's great at it too.

As for me, I spent most of my time managing all of the Families assets and helping to raise our kids. I also give seminars on Defense at Hogwarts on occasion. I also lend a hand hunting down Dark Wizards and Witches when its necessary.

So there you have it. All that is relevant to my life and those that I care about.

Signed

Harry James Potter

Lord Gryffindor Potter Black Bones

(You try saying that repeatedly all day!)


End file.
